


Recovering Data

by Vegorott



Series: Heart-Wired [3]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Tags will update as story continues, recovery from said abuse via therapy, third story in series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: It’s only been a month since the wedding between Dark and Anti, a month since Google introduced Micro to Chrome and a month since Google started another project that will lead the egos into another chaotic situation all while Bing is still trying to recover fully while juggling life, wedding planning, and family.





	1. Finding Fire

Bing was asleep on the couch, one arm over his face, the other dangling off of the edge and legs spread out. This had to be the deepest nap he’s had in a long time and he wasn’t complaining at the moment since sleep was still a problem for him and he was about to be forced to remember why.

It all started with a little twitch and a short grunt of discomfort. It was just uncomfortable at first, nothing too bad but it soon started to go deeper and deeper into his true fears.

He’s still here.

He never left.

He’s coming.

_He’s coming._

_**He’s coming.** _

Google rushed into the room, knowing that he was horrendously late and was hoping Bing wasn’t going to make fun of him since he was known for always being on time and scolding others for tardiness.

“I know I’m late, but I have a...Bing?” Google saw that Bing was whimpering, his body now curled up into a tight ball on the couch. “Bing, Bing, honey, it’s okay,” Google said in a tender voice, going over to the couch and gently shaking Bing awake. “I’m here, I’m here.” Bing woke with a gasp and he had to take a second to catch his breath before seeing that Google was there and groaning with annoyance.

“You have to be shitting me.” Bing placed both hands on his eyes, groaning again. “I thought I was over that!”

“When was the last time you had a session with Edward?” Google asked, sitting on the end of the couch where Bing’s feet were.

“Uh…” Bing kept his eyes closed when Google took him by the wrists and moved his hands away so he could see his face.

“Bing,” Google said sternly.

“Since the wedding,” Bing mumbled.

“Dark’s and Anti’s?” Google lowered Bing’s hands. “That was a month ago.”

“I know. I just...I didn’t want to bother him.” Bing mumbled.

“Bother him? Bing, you seeing him at least once a week is literally part of his job. I’m surprised he hasn’t been on your ass about this.” Google released Bing’s wrists and helped him sit up.

“He has been.” Bing used his head to gesture towards his phone on the coffee table. “He calls twice everyday, texts three times and tries to talk to me in person at least once a day.”

“Why are you running from him?” Google asked.

“He’s busy.”

“If he’s using all of this time to try to get a hold of you, he has at least an hour to talk to you,” Google stated.

“Henrik.” Bing started picking at his fingers, stopping when Google placed his hands over them.

“Henrik? What does Henrik have to do with this?”

“He’s been trying to spend time with Henrik.” Bing held out most of the words, trying to give Google a clearer hint.

“And?”

“Googs you’re currently engaged and you can’t get that I’m saying Edward has a crush on Henrick?” Bing huffed.

“Edward has a what?”

“Oh shit.” Bing cursed when he saw Henrik at the door of the room. “How much did you-”

“I need to go.” Henrik quickly took off.

“Now I really don’t want to see Edward.” Bing sighed. “And I need to start writing things down for you because someone still doesn’t understand romance.” Bing lightly knocked on Google’s head.

“I feel as if I understand it enough.” Google protested. “I have you, don’t I?”

“By a literal miracle.” Bing teased.

“I’m not that…” Google’s voice trailed off as he actually thought about it. “Okay, maybe I am a little clueless.”

“You’re worse than Dark.” Bing chuckled.

“I am not worse than Dark.” Bing only made a face in response. “Let’s go set you up an appointment with Edward.” Google stood up.

“But...I…”

“Bing, I promise I’m only pushing this because I could tell that it helps you so much. Even though you were just beginning, it was clear that being able to talk about your emotions freely with no judgment helped you understand them.”

“Then maybe you should make an appointment,” Bing suggested.

“I-” Google was caught off-guard. “What?”

“You’ve admitted yourself that emotions are hard for you to understand if what you’re saying is true, then it’d help you as well.”

“If I set an appointment, will you?” Google asked.

“Yes.”

“Then let’s go.” Google held his hand out and smiled when Bing took it.

“Why were you so late?” Bing asked when the two started to walk towards Dr. Iplier’s office.

“I got caught up in my work,” Google said.

“That’s been happening a lot lately.” Bing titled his head in thought. “What is this ‘top secret’ project that Dark has you doing?”

“If I tell you, then it’s not top secret,” Google said with a wink.

“Come on, Googs,” Bing whined. “You can’t even tell me, your fiance?”

“You know how Dark is.” Bing hugged Google's arm completely and looked up at him with wide eyes, lower lip pouting out.

“Please?”

“You can ask Dark.” Google offered and that made Bing put his ‘puppy-dog’ face away.

“Boo.” Bing huffed.

“Did you just ‘boo’?” Google chuckled, raising his hand to knock on Edward’s door. “You’ve been hanging with Yandere too-”

“I heard Bing, I want to hear it from you.” Henrik’s voice came from behind the door.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Edward protested.  

“We might want to come back,” Bing said to Google in a whisper.

“Probably should have seen this coming,” Google whispered back.

“We can ask him after dinner?” Bing suggested while they walked away from the door both holding back a laugh when they heard a loud yelp come from the room, knowing that it was Edward’s famous ‘shocked’ sound.

“If he’s conscious,” Google said, earning a little nudge from Bing.

“He’s not that...actually, yeah there’s a chance.” Bing’s comment got both of them to burst out in laughter. “But, since we do have a good two hours till dinner and I’m no longer in the mood to plan things out, how about we have some fun?” Bing asked with a little giggle when they ended up in front of Google’s, which was more of their, room. “Make it up to me for being late?

“Of course.” Google would never admit this out loud because he knew how it would sound, but he was very thankful that Bing was able to beat the unease of being touched away and was no longer afraid of being intimate.

“I can already think of a-” Bing stopped and Google went stiff. “Is that…” Bing slowly turned towards the door. “Is that a baby crying?”


	2. FireFox

“Googs...what was that?” Bing asked, staring at the bedroom door. 

“I must have left the TV on.” Google tried to slip past Bing but was stopped by Bing’s hand. 

“You don’t have a TV,” Bing stated.

“I…” Google wondered where his ability to easily lie went. “Bing wait!” He tried to grab Bing to stop him from going into his room but was too late to stop the door from swinging open. 

“What?” Bing could only make that word came out when he saw the baby carrier in the center of the room, crying coming from under the blanket. “Please be a toy,” Bing whispered out loud, not knowing what to think or do if what he was things is true. “Shit.” He cursed after lifting the blanket and being greeted by a little girl who was crying her lungs out. 

“I can explain,” Google said. 

“There’s...a baby...in your room.” Bing went down to his knees, reaching a hand out towards the infant. 

“If it makes you feel any better, she’s no ordinary baby.” 

“What do you mean...” Bing’s voice lowered when the baby opened her eyes, showing off a pair of impossibly blue eyes. The baby ended up stopping her crying as soon as she looked at Bing. She giggled and held her hands out towards him. “What?” 

“She’s most likely an...effect from creating Chrome.” Google started as the girl giggled loudly, still trying to get Bing to hold her. 

“An effect? How is a baby an effect?” Bing felt the inside of his chest warm up when the girl wrapped her hand around his finger. 

“She’s Firefox.” Google watched as Bing stiffened. 

“Firefox?” Bing looked at Google. “Like Microsoft and Chrome?” Bing slowly stood back up. “You made another one? I thought you were don’t going that!?” Bing’s voice raised to a shout, causing Firefox to begin crying again. “What were you thinking!?” 

“I didn’t intend on creating another search engine.” Google defended himself. “She had literally just appeared yesterday.”

“Appeared?” Bing scoffed. “How does an infant appear?”

“I’m still working on figuring that out,” Google admitted. 

“Appa!” Firefox suddenly screeched, hands making a grabbing motion towards Bing. 

“She shouldn’t be able to talk, let alone use Korean.” Google went towards Firefox. 

“Appa! Appa!” Firefox kept yelling, squirming when Google picked her up. “Appa!” 

“Let me hold her.” Bing took Firefox from Google and the infant immediately calmed down, happily giggling. 

“Why is she calling me dad?” Bing asked. 

“I’m going to need to do more research. 

“Dada,” Firefox said as she pointed at Google. 

“A lot of research.” 

“You do realize how insane all of this is, right?” Bing found himself bouncing a little, earning yet another giggle from Firefox but this time she also clapped her hands. 

“I’ve figured that out a while ago.” Google sighed. 

“What were you going to do with her? You obviously weren't planning on telling anyone about having a literal infant in your bedroom, did you have a plan or were you just going to trash her?” 

“What’s makes you think I’d ever do that? She’s just a baby.” Google was actually hurt by Bing’s comment. 

“We have both made some terrible decisions and mistakes in our lives, hell, we’re still recovering from one of those. It makes sense that you’d wouldn’t want to add a child to an already messed up mix.” Bing was now just slightly swaying his body as Firefox placed her head on his shoulder. 

“I was waiting to see what kind of progress she would make over the next few days,” Google said. “She’s literally doubled in size in less than twenty-four hours and I wanted to make sure she wasn’t a danger to us as well.” 

“Because babies are very deadly.” 

“Everyone thought Micro wasn’t at first.” Google’s hand went to his stomach, the memory of being kicked over and over again to almost the brink of death caused it to ache a little. 

“That’s different,” Bing said softly, giving the now asleep Firefox a hug. 

“You’re right. But I just can’t be too sure anymore without at least checking.” Google went to Bing and placed a hand on Firefox’s back. “I also really just didn’t want to add something else to your stress. You’re already doing so much and I thought I could handle it on my own.” 

“Didn’t you just lecture me about not doing things on my own?” Bing asked with a raised brow and a little smirk. 

“That’s different.” Google couldn’t help from smiling as well. 

“So, how do we tell Dark about this?” Bing asked. “It’s not something we can really bring up in a casual conversation.” 

“We don’t have to-”

“He would literally set out asses on fire if we don’t.” Bing cut Google off, knowing exactly what he was going to say. 

“What if Dark says to get rid of her? It took a lot to convince him to not have Micro be locked up in the cell forever.” Google lowered his hand. 

“Do you really think Wilford, let alone Anti, would honestly let that happen. We also have Chase and Henrik with their own children, it’s not like all of us are clueless about babies.” Bing went over to the baby carrier. “Yan would also squeal with joy knowing we have a baby here.” He added with a laugh as he placed Firefox down.” 

“The Jims would just keep asking her questions.” Google pinched the bridge of his nose, already getting a headache just thinking about it. 

“If they call her ‘Fox of Fire’ I will lose all of my shit!” Bing started to laugh. 

“I honestly don’t know what I’d do.” Google chuckled. 

“We’ll have to go shopping too.” Bing scratched at his jaw. “We’ll need a crib and stuffed animals and more clothes, we could use foxes as a theme for everything.” Bing’s face lit up as he kept talking, ideas filling his head and joy taking over the rest. “We could get her hair bows and little pink socks that have that frilly lace at the top and-” Bing was stopped by Google giving him a kiss. 

“You’re amazing,” Google said.

“Googs!” Bing giggled in embarrassment. 


End file.
